The present invention relates to a device for restraining a person's wrists and, more particularly, to a wrist restraining device which has two preformed loops thereby to facilitate most rapid insertion and tightened securement of the device on a person to be restrained, tightening of straps defining the loops resulting in lengthening of a strap part shaped in a bight configuration which can be employed as a device control handle for enhancing control over the person restrained.
Various types and constructions of flexible material wrist restraints for use by law enforcement personnel in dealing with subduing suspects and controlling prisoners are known. Such restraints in most instances are made of a polymeric based material and embody strap parts which can be formed into loops for girding both wrists of a person, and means to secure or lock the loops, the locking means commonly being teeth or projections carried on the strap parts and a cooperating latch or stop usually carried elsewhere on the strap parts for engaging the teeth or projections to effect a stop function which maintains the loops secured.
Representative of the mentioned constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,023; 4,909,05 1; 4,910,831; 5,088,158 and 5,159,728. These patents disclose using generally fiat strap parts as the loop forming component. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 discloses using a flexible braid or rope-like element to form the ropes.
A limitation of certain of the representative constructions is that the strap formed loops while securable adequately around a person's wrists leave little or no part of the device extending in any significant manner from the loops where such conveniently, surely and safely could be used as a person control element by an officer moving the restrained person to a vehicle or wanting to put the person down on the ground. With these constructions, generally the officer must place his hands on the device proper and proximal those of the restrained person who could grab the officer and start a struggle. Where a part of the device extends from the loops, such is either inadequate from the point of good grabbing length or not suited to providing a secure hold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,138 discloses a restraining device using a flexible braid to form loops which when tightened with a lock bar results in there being a length of the braid remaining which is said to provide a lead for leading the restrained person. This lead, however, is a flaccid, not easily held element that in a struggle likely can be pulled from an officer's hands. Further, the lead is of two side by side braid lengths which due to the nature of the material from which made and especially after making an overhand knot therein as taught in the patent, will almost always lay close to each other, and it would be problematical to rely on how quickly and effectively an officer could spread the two lengths to obtain a more firm grip than the simple grasping the two lengths together for effecting a control.
It also is to be noted with regard to the '138 patent device, that if a person whose wrists have been restrained with closely wrist fitting loops becomes unruly and further suppressive action thereby indicated, such could not be practiced by temporary imposition of additional loop tightening to produce person compliance since once a loop size is set with the device it cannot be altered to loosen what would be a significant continuous painful and circulation endangering loop tightness.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a wrist restraining device be provided which not only securely holds a person's wrists but also embodies a control handle safely and most effectively used to control the person once that person is in restraint.